


You Can be The Boss, Daddy

by Binxxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Canon-ish, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Gaara, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaara Worships Sakura, Gif included, Hair-pulling, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sand Bondage, Self-Indulgent, Spanking, horny idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binxxx/pseuds/Binxxx
Summary: “Okay…Daddy.”aka: Sakura accidentally calls Gaara 'Daddy' in bed and is mortified. Gaara is into it.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 16
Kudos: 224





	You Can be The Boss, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seltap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seltap/gifts).



> Guess who's back and NOT better than ever, this dumb bitch. I've caught the worst case of writers block, but it's all good, 'cuz real hoes find a way.
> 
> Here is a one-shot of two of my favorite characters screwing, so hopefully that makes up for not posting in a while. I have NOT abandoned SBTS, I just need some time to recharge and write. This semester was brutal. 
> 
> Anyways, this fic is a Christmas gift for my baby Seltap. She deserves it. Go give her some love. <3
> 
> I'm sure if you're reading this you've also read the tags. This piece DOES NOT have Age Play, I repeat, NO AGE PLAY. It's just two consenting adults using the word 'Daddy' in bed. If you are uncomfortable with the word 'Daddy' and that dynamic do not read this. I am not allowing anonymous comments for that reason. If you have a problem with it, kindly leave. The fic is titled after Lana's unreleased song by the same name. It's on YouTube, I recommend listening to it.
> 
> There is also a bonus GIF at the end, with the position I had in mind for this story. Anyways enjoy, and leave me some kudos and comments.

The Suna hospital was busy, staff and patients harmoniously working and fluttering about the halls and rooms, but one individual paced down the corridors anxiously.

Sakura did not appear as frazzled as she felt, in fact, the pink-haired medic hid her anxiety very well, the only indication of her true emotions were the dark circles under her eyes and her jittery movements, though she blamed that last detail on consuming too much coffee for her fatigue to her coworkers, and none of them suspected a thing. It was the partial truth; she had been drinking way too much coffee. 

She should have known it was a severe lapse in judgment not to voice her secrets. She should have known it would blow up in her face and leave her looking like a fool. Keeping secrets, especially from him, had never worked.

Despite how uninhibited she could be in bed with him, she still had her doubts over how open she should be with him about her fantasies. Their romantic relationship was fairly new, only nine months, but he knew her better than anyone else, and she confided in him more than she did with Ino. His sexual prowess in the bedroom was dark and assertive and sexy. He unknowingly checked off almost every single one of her wants in bed, all except one, and that _one_ she kept to herself. Her secret was shameful, and she was terrified that her honesty would make him look at her wrongly.

That secret had been successfully hidden until three days ago.

The mortification over their encounter still lingered on her face, and she wondered if her coworkers noticed the permanent blush that seemed to be embedded in her cheeks. Sakura was grateful he was letting her ignore him for now. The thought of facing him after what she’d said sent her into a panic.

Her only saving grace was that she was almost certain he wouldn’t confront her at work. Maybe.

The Kazekage was known to make brief appearances at the hospital, especially since they’d started dating, but he’d let her come to him. He’d wait until she was ready. Hopefully.

Sakura weaved her way through the halls and through people, nervously twiddling her fingers as she walked towards her office, eager to hide away during lunch.

Over the past few days, she had maneuvered around his schedule, carefully avoiding being home when she knew he would be there. Rather pathetically, her office had become her bedroom the last three days, and it didn’t look like that was changing anytime soon.

So, it came as an unwelcome surprise when she barged into her office and found him sitting behind her desk. She froze at the sight of him lounging, arms crossed, legs propped up, and crossed at the ankle on her desk. The numerous stacks of papers and scrolls that littered her desks had been organized methodically and the dozens empty plastic coffee cups had been thrown away in the trash. He had been there a while.

“Hi.”

Gaara looked at her inquisitively. “Hello,” he answered.

His teal eyes racked over her body before settling onto the sofa that was now her makeshift bed. He eyed the pillow and blanket before looking back at her. His stern gaze awoke a flittering sensation in her stomach.

Sakura closed the door behind her. “I-uh, I’ve just been busy here, is all…”

Gaara’s fingers thrummed against his arms, his face not at all believing her lame excuse. They sat in silence, their gaze never breaking. Her eyes were wide and anxious and his eyes suspicious.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” His voice broke the silence, his tone was hard to place. 

The roseate shifted uncomfortably, racking her mind for any excuse to given besides the obvious truth. Her hand reached to grasp the doorknob behind her. She said, “Not on purpose. And I just suddenly remembered I need to do something…”

Her voice trailed off as her fingers came into contact with a familiar fine granular texture. She turned to see the door completely blocked off with his sand. She swallowed the lump in her throat. He had her trapped.

Sakura turned back to face her red-haired lover; her lips parted in shock. His face dared her to try and escape.

“I’ve let you avoid me long enough… now I want you to listen.”

The Kazekage stood up and he straightened out the imaginary wrinkles of his robes, walking calmly to her. He back her into one of her cluttered bookshelves, enjoying the look of absolute terror on her face. The redhead leaned down, his arms caging her between the shelves and his body. “You’ve been avoiding me because of what happened the other night. You’re afraid of what I would think, right?”

Sakura focused her gaze on the ground, nodding her head in agreement. Gaara knew she wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow her up, or to run out of the office, and for any other situation he would have let her leave, but not this one. He enjoyed watching her squirm. Sakura’s frowned deepened.

In an effort to soothe her, he thumbed her lip. “You’re not curious about my thoughts on what you said the other night, when I had you under me, and you said _it_.”

She blinked in surprise, looking up at him, she asked, “Please tell me.”

His girl was far too pretty to look so distressed. His finger trailed the cheeks that had blossomed the most fascinating shade of pink, the same shade of pink that manifested when he had her on the brink of an orgasm.

“I want to hear you say it again, just like how you did the other night.” It was an order. He punctuated it by roughly grabbing her ass, pulling her flush to his body. “Say it.”

Sakura gulped, gripping his forearms while he looked down, looking ready to devour her. “Daddy,” she whispered, and his mouth came down on hers hard.

She moaned rather loudly, and she knew without a doubt that had his sand not been blocking the door, anyone outside would hear her. One hand tangled in her hair, pulling her roughly into him, and his hand closing around her throat, never ceasing their brutal kiss.

The intense look on his face that wrecked her. The desire that was written across it was intoxicating.

Gaara kissing her neck softly, he said, “Good girl.”

He smirked at her debauched expression. “Whenever you are ready, come and find me. It’s your move now. I won’t be doing anything until you do.” He detangled himself from her, walking out the now unblocked door and leaving Sakura stunned and embarrassingly aroused. She shuddered against the shelving, rubbing her thighs together uncomfortably.

* * *

The time it had taken for her shift to end had been excruciating. The slow hours that ticked by only fueled her humiliation and anger. Her normal walk from Suna’s hospital to the Kazekage’s office had become a full-on sprint. Full of fiery indignation—and also mortifyingly horny—Sakura pushed past the bored-looking secretary. The woman didn’t bother to stop her barging into the office, and it was unlikely she’d be able to do it anyway.

She slammed the door to Gaara’s office open, silently hoping to find him in the middle of a meeting, wanting to embarrass him just like he had done to her. Though, the only thing she discovered was empty guest chairs, a cup of steaming tea, and Gaara, who didn’t even bother to look up from his paperwork.

"Eager so soon?” he said, still not looking up at her. His demeanor the perfect picture of nonchalance.

Ignoring his teasing remark, Sakura smacked her open palms onto the papers he was reading, blocking them from his view. Glancing up from the hodgepodge of documents spread over his desk, he fixed her with a bored look.

"You’re a prick."

His face became smug at the insult. “That’s not the name you called me a few hours ago, and three days ago…”

Sakura growled at him, biting the inside of her cheek to keep the words she wanted to spew at him in. The door to his office was still open, and she could almost sense the extendable ears of his secretary likely trying to catch every word of their heated conversation. Before she could turn around to close it, a flick of sand swung the door shut with a bang.

"You clearly enjoyed yourself earlier, why did your attitude change so quickly?" he said absentmindedly, flipping over a paper to sign it.

She scoffed at his question. “Really? You were making fun of me.”

His eyes turned serious and he dropped his pen. “I was not mocking you.”

Sakura’s confidence flattered at his genuine tone. She’d stormed in here to give him hell for humiliating her because surely, he hadn’t been serious.

“Y-you had to be kidding,” she stuttered, “You were making fun of what I said as payback for ignoring you.”

Gaara leaned back into his chair, interlacing his fingers over his stomach. “I’m not happy with you for deliberately avoiding me, and that will be punished further, but as far as everything else, I was entirely serious.”

Her eyebrows rose as her voice fell open. “Oh.”

If the man in front of her had eyebrows, he would have raised him in a mocking imitation of her own dumbfounded expression. “Oh.”

Ignoring the smug twist of Gaara’s mouth, she plowed on. "It's not appropriate to like those things."

His pale eyes narrowed. "Explain then, what it says about us, that we do—" he used air quotes with his next words, “—like those things?”

"I’m not sure..."

He placed his elbow onto his desk and rested his head into his palm, looking bored. “I think you’re looking too deep into this. You have nothing to feel ashamed about. I see nothing wrong with it.”

Sakura felt some relief at his statement.

“So… this is something you’ve also…wanted?” 

Gaara sighed. “I will admit it’s not something I ever thought about, at least, not until you said it the other night.” He fixed her with a heated stare. “But…it is all I think about now.”

Sakura shuffled awkwardly in front of his desk, unsure of what to say next.

"Come here." He motioned with his head towards his lap.

She walked over and tentatively settled into his lap. “This isn’t appropriate Kazekage-Sama,” she teased.

He snorted and wrapping his arms around her. “Most of the things we do in this office together are not appropriate.”

Her cheeks were still flushed that adorable pink color, and he couldn’t help but kiss them. Unexpectedly, he grabbed her head with both hands, yanked her down to his eye level, and planted his mouth onto her.

The kiss was unexpected, but Sakura quickly responded with a nip to her bottom lip. Observing her closed eyes through his slitted ones, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers in a heated dance.

He hummed in response to her muffled moan for a moment until he grabbed her hips and pressed his body against hers. The feeling of his erection sent a thrilling shiver down her spine. She rushed her palms over his face and neck, moving down his collarbone until her hand clutched a fistful of his shirt. She pulled his lower lip between hers, sweeping the tip of her tongue along it and tasting the tea he had earlier.

Instigating a slower pace, he trailed a line of kisses down the side of her face until he reached the edge of her jaw. Her stomach fluttered under his ministrations and she could feel herself getting wet. As he proceeded to suck on her neck, Sakura was too willing to tilt her head and give him better access.

"That was long overdue…" he mumbled against her skin.

Sakura knitted her brows, pulling away from him. "I’m sorry about ignoring—"

He shushed her with a finger to her lips. “Save that for later.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What happens later?”

“Are you going to be a good girl and do as I say?” 

Her breath hitched and she dumbly nodded at his sexy tone.

“You’re going to go home and shower. You’re going to wait for me in our bed completely naked. I want you to myself tonight, you need to be punished,” he said, nostrils flaring. His words went straight to her aching core and she found herself grinding into his thigh.

Not wanting to look like the only desperate one, she asked, “Can you spank me?”

Sakura smiled at his bewildered expression, and Gaara couldn’t help but grow excited at the mischievous glint in her eyes. He hadn’t anticipated her to play along so quickly. She lowered her voice once more. “Can you spank me, Daddy? I want you to spank me here.” She grabbed his hand, pressing it against her covered pussy. 

He removed his hand and grabbed her face to make her look into his eyes. “You don’t get to control this. I do.”

His pale fingers and palm wrapped around her throat, not hard enough to centrist the flow of oxygen, but enough to his message across to her. She placed her hand on top of his and looked up at him from Gaara under her lashes. “You can be the boss, Daddy.”

He smirked at her response. He kissed her lips lightly before releasing her throat. “Go home, I’ll be there soon.”

Sakura nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

She shivered. “Okay…Daddy.”

* * *

When Sakura had finally arrived home, the first thing she did was discard her underwear. The useless scrap of fabric had gotten soaked during their office tryst and was incredibly uncomfortable during her trip home. Sakura stumbled into their bedroom and she looked at their bed with a forlorn longing. The nights spent sleeping in her office had been miserable— she had missed sleeping in their bed, and next to Gaara.

The roseate turned on the shower and stood under the cool spray. The water did nothing to quench the raging thirst she felt inside. She washed quickly, afraid of having Gaara show up while she showered.

Sakura didn’t even bother with getting dressed. She paced for several minutes in their shared bedroom completely nude, torn between listening to his orders or getting dressed to run off to hide in her office again until ultimately deciding she was too aroused not to listen to his demands. She had talked up a big game in his office and she needed to follow through.

She crawled into bed, arranging the nest of pillows behind her back, settling into the pile comfortably. The experience of sitting in bed, stark naked, while waiting for her lover to arrive was both equal parts frustrating and awkward. Frustrating because he could be toying with her, building up her arousal by having her sitting in wait for hours, keeping her in limbo until he decided to show up. And the awkward aspect came with being mind-numbingly bored. What was she supposed to do now? She knew he could be home any minute, but that did nothing to soothe her anxiety.

Her core was throbbing, and she slid her fingers into herself, finding her folds already slick. “Fuck,” she murmured. He held a certain amount of power over her with just his words, the ability to paint a filthy picture of just how he wanted her was driving her insane. And she couldn’t think of anything better than being exactly where he wanted her.

The knowledge that he wanted her, and only her, brought her immense pleasure and cocky satisfaction. She fantasized about his dark, coal-rimmed eyes, his sexy voice, his strong biceps flexing on either side of her as he fucked her. Moving her fingers against her clit slowly, she whimpered, adjusting herself against the mountain of pillows while she parted her legs further.

She was dripping, and she was getting into it when the turning of the lock sounded out from the living room. Sakura quickly snatched her hand back, slightly embarrassed of her immodestly, and because she couldn’t last twenty minutes without touching herself to the thought of her boyfriend.

The door shut and familiar steps made their way towards her. Sakura drew in a breath as the handsome face of the Kazekage appeared in their doorway. Nonchalantly, like she wasn’t sitting completely exposed for him, he walked over to their dresser and he rummaged inside for a pair of loose sleeping pants. He didn’t spare her a glance as he dropped his gourd onto the floor and slowly disrobed, deliberately stripping for her, feeling her eyes drink in his physique. He threw his old clothes onto a nearby chair before turning to face her.

Gaara took one look at her, his face unreadable, before marching straight into their en-suite bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

Sakura blinked. The sound of the shower turning on made her furrow her brows. She sat up indignant, ready to end the stupid game when he called out from inside the shower, “Do not get up from the bed.”

Red-faced and once again mortified, Sakura settled back into the pillows, listening to the sound of the running water. Her foot tapped impatiently against the covers. For ten long excruciating minutes, she sat there, listening to him bathe while the aching between her thighs become more and more persistent. Gaara knew how to build suspense in her— he’d tease by keeping her waiting as long as possible. Until her arousal became too much to bear. Until she would beg.

When he appeared again, his red hair was damp, and his pajama pants were tied low on his hips, giving her the perfect opportunity to ogle the deep v leading straight towards his groin. His eyes raked over her nude body, and she shivered under his scrutinizing gaze.

He motioned for her to come closer. She sat on her knees in front of him, eye level with his chest.

“Red, Yellow, and Green. If you need to tell me you are uncomfortable, or want to go slower, or want to stop completely, you use them. Understand?”

She nodded. The safe words were not unfamiliar to her—they had used them only once before— and it seemed whatever he had in store for her tonight would require them.

“Good girl,” he growled as his pointer finger trailed her lip. Sakura kissed the appendage lightly before taking it into her mouth to suck on it. She kept her eyes focuses on him as she trailed her tongue over the digit.

He took his time caressing her skin with his free hand, withdrawing his finger from her mouth, he leaned down to spread kisses across her collarbone and neck. “Gaara,” she moaned as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

She leaned into him as his fingers closed around her throat. “No,” he corrected her hoarsely.

“Daddy.” Sakura ground herself against the bed, one hand reaching up to clasp his forearm desperately. She reached down to untie his loose pants, but her hand was pushed away.

“No. We do this my way,” he said. She whined at his proclamation. “Don’t forget you avoided me for three days. A punishment for every day I had to sleep without you.” Sakura swallowed hard.

“Turn around.” Sakura obeyed him, laying on her front on the bed, listening to him stand behind her, feeling him run his fingertips along the curve of her ass. Her legs were trembling. 

“So pretty,” he uttered softly, brushing his thumbs across her ass cheeks.

“Will you get on your knees for me after I finish spanking you?”

Sakura nodded in agreement.

“Say it.”

“Y-yes.”

He growled, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Gaara slapped her cunt, carefully applying the right amount of pressure. She sobbed at the glorious stinging sensation that flowed through her.

“Count,” he ordered.

The first slap came down onto her buttocks and through gritted teeth, she said, “One.”

The next slap followed in quick succession, hitting the same sore spot. She sobbed out, “Two.”

There was nothing like hearing her groan out each number after each stinging slap, or like watching her way her back arched each time, or now seeing how her hands twisted to hold onto the bedsheets just so she could cling to something.

“Are you sorry for ignoring me?” he said, spanking her harder. Her flesh bloomed red from the strike, and he was eager to continue.

He was grateful he no longer lived with his siblings. There wasn’t a chance in hell he’d allow anyone to hear her broken moans of, “Yes Daddy, I’m so sorry! Please, Daddy.” They were reserved only for him.

Her ass was tinged bright red—her flesh was begging him for mercy. Giving her ass much-needed relief, Gaara focused his strikes onto her thighs. He struck her upper thigh, enjoying her cries of pleasure and pain.

With each slap, she grew wetter, and he couldn’t help but slide a finger into her wet folds. Sakura’s hands spasmed and they flew up, eager to grasp something. She felt movement on the bed and the roseate turned her head to see sand. Her lover’s sand slithered onto the sheets and Sakura gasped in surprise. The grainy ropes circled her wrists, moving her arms behind her back, effectively restraining her.

Slightly delirious from the painfully delightful spanking, Sakura wiggled her hands and upper body, testing the strength of the sand.

His hand traveled up her back to settle into her pink locks. He grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling her head back softly, looking at her inquisitively. “Where are you at? Are you uncomfortable?”

Sakura shook her head. “You just caught me by surprise. I’m still Green.”

Gaara grunted in response, pulling her hair more, revealing in her whimper. “You will tell me if that changes, right?”

Tears started falling down her face at the delicious throb. “Yes, Daddy,” she said.

He worked his way down her body, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders, kissing down the line of her spine. His lips curled against the small of her back in a mischievous smile and he tightened his fingers on her squirming hips, pinning her down to better tease her. He spanked her again and he reviled in her moan. He peppered kisses on her ass before licking the areas he hit, his tongue leaving a trail of his salvia on her buttocks.

With her cheek flush against the bed, his eyes could watch her face contort in obvious frustration. A deliciously evil smile spread across his face at her desperation. “Spread your legs.”

Sakura shuddered. It spoke to a secret part of her, a submissive need to obey that only Gaara could inspire in her. Obediently, she got onto her knees—her chest still touching the bed—and spread her legs, heat burning her cheeks and flushing her whole body.

His eyes twinkled with appreciation towards her compliance. “That’s a good girl.” Leaning in, he stopped at the cusp of her folds, the warmth of his breath ghosting her exposed skin. “Mine.”

He kissed her inner thighs, taking his sweet time torturing her. He continued trailing a long line of kisses between her calf and the crease where knee met her thigh. Her legs continued to shake in anticipation. “What’s wrong?” he purred. “Do you need something? Is that why you’re so wet?”

Her eyes twinkled with frustrated tears as they trailed down her cheeks. She never looked more beautiful. He loved it.

“Daddy, please. I need—” her words cut short as Gaara fell to his knees behind her, pushing her legs and knees further apart on the bed. His tongue peeked out to lick along the seam of her core. Gaara let his tongue wander on the outside of her sex, never letting the appendage touch where she wanted him most. Sakura trashed against the sand binding, clearly overly exasperated from his teasing, though she did not use her safe word. He smirked. She had never been patient, especially in bed, but she was enjoying this.

"Daddy," she whimpered.

"Yes?" he answered and circled a soft ring around her clit with his finger, a ghost of a touch, barely any pressure. With her legs spread out, he could see the muscles inside her contracting in need. Her sex was dripping down onto the bed, and the pink petals of her folds framed the burning flesh gorgeously.

"More!" she cried out. He had the nerve to chuckle against her pussy while he used his thumbs to pull each fold open more. Gaara looking at such an intimate part of her body with such scrutiny would have mortified her beyond belief months ago, but now she knew that he worshiped every inch of her body and that he was just as captivated with her body as she was his.

Gaara let his tongue trail from her entrance to her clit. He pressed the tip of it on the sensitive bundle of nerves and stilled. When she keened and spasmed, begging him for more, he continued. Feeling his tongue lapping at her, she arched her back, pressing herself against him and his probing fingers. He watched as he pushed two fingers into her, pumping them in the mess of her juices, and he couldn’t help his eyes closing when she clenched her inner walls. He was lucky she couldn’t see his display of barely controlled restraint.

Breathing warmly against her folds, Gaara pumped his fingers faster and harder into her. She was so responsive to his touch. His lips were dripping with her essence and the taste was divine. His lover was flushed pink from head to toe and begging, all because of him, and the pride swelling in him was glorious.

Gaara ran a hungry tongue over her again. Her fingers twisted behind her back, wanting desperately to anchor herself to something. “Oh fuck.”

He loved the little jerk she made as his tongue flicked against her clit. The erotic scent of her sex swirled in the air, the aroma was intoxicating, and he felt love-drunk off of it.

“You taste exquisite,” he growled as his tongue slid against her folds. Gaara could feel her shake at the praise. His compliments made her feel like an ethereal being deserving of reverence and devotion. Sakura was so wet for him, glistening and delicious, quivering against the firm lashes of his tongue as he feasted on her.

He dislodged his mouth, but he did not cease fucking her with his fingers. When he added a third digit, she undulated her hips at a faster pace, trying to spur him on and gain more speed. He watched her writhe, sweat covering her forehead, her hair sticking to her face.

Another firm spank hit her ass before Gaara said, “Get up and on your knees.”

With the sand cuffs still keep her hands crossed behind her back, Sakura wiggled to get off the bed. He guided her to the floor carefully but before doing so, he pecked her lips lovingly.

She kneeled, exactly between his legs and she did what felt natural. She leaned her head against his thigh, the soft material of his pants under her cheek, and smiled up at him.

He cupped her cheek, thumb caressing her skin, and smiled back. The sweet moment ended as quickly as it began. Gaara untied his pants, letting them drop to the ground. She left a line of pecks along the narrow trail of hair running down his muscular lower abdomen until she reached his erection. It bobbed against her face and peeked her tongue out to give the hard flesh a kitten lick.

“You’ll tell me what to do, Daddy?”

He nodded and let his hand slide through her hair until he cupped more hair into his fist. He guided her mouth to his cock and parted her lips with his thumb. Sakura was delighted to open up and take him in her mouth. Her tongue darted out, tentative and delicate. She laved him with broad swipes of her tongue.

“Sakura,” Gaara said softly, “You like giving all the control to me, don’t you?” He sounded so stern, but there was an element of worship to his voice like he couldn’t believe this pink goddess was on her knees for him.

“Yes, Daddy.” The words came out garbled, her voice unrecognizable because her mouth was stuffed full of his length.

Sakura tilted her head, her tongue sliding against his cock as she worked to take him further into her throat. He groaned, his fingers tightening in her hair.

“Good,” his voice was raspy and barely audible, “Such a good girl.”

The praise went straight to her core. It made her cunt clench and throb, and at that moment, she realized she must have been drenching the floor of their bedroom from how wet she was. She sucked harder, hoping to break him, she needed more—she wanted to be filled and full, to have more of him, to be taken completely.

Sakura could tell he was at his breaking point. The way his thumb was trembling as he caressed the stretched corner of her mouth and the slow, deep breaths were all signs he was trying to avoid losing control. “I’m going to move now. Are you okay to take it?” 

Sakura nodded. She couldn’t help but swoon at her lover’s concern. She hummed her pleasure into his flesh, and he rewarded her with quiet grunts as his cock leaked precome right in her throat. She couldn’t help but imagine how obscene she must look in the moment.

When he started to thrust, Sakura almost pulled back, but his hand held her nape, a firm, reassuring weight, and after a few seconds she adjusted to the pace. His thrusts into her mouth were steady but not aggressive. His cock glided easily in her mouth, and she groaned around it. The man above her started to pant, sweat dripping down from his temples, the final sign that he was at his wit's end.

Tears stained her face and she looked completely wrecked, and to him, Sakura had never looked more debauched in her life. His body thrummed with the knowledge that he had such a powerful kunoichi on her knees, her mouth open for him and her hands tied behind her, ready to let him ruin her. 

Her knees ached from being pressed into the hardwood flooring, though she ignored the pain for the pleasure of making her lover moan. His cock slid through her mouth easily with all the moisture, her spit and his fluids trailing down her the corner of her mouth.

His thrusting became erratic and before she could protest, he withdrew himself from her mouth and pulled her to her feet.

“Get on the bed,” came his gruff reply.

The sand around her wrists fell away, giving Sakura back her mobility. She paused to rub them, not at all expecting the sharp slap to her sore buttocks.

“I said get on the bed.”

Green eyes twinkle as they look up at him, and she bit her lips before saying, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

The roseate made a show of climbing onto the bed. Crawling slowly towards the middle of the bed, she wiggled her ass in the air. The air between them was thick and she could sense the thread breaking in Gaara as she turned onto her back, spreading her legs so he could see the mess that was her cunt. She looked at him mischievously. His eyes scanned her form and he took notice how her knees were bruised red from kneeling so long on the floor. Gaara paused for a moment, caressing the skin before kissing each knee tenderly.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said. He was on top of her quickly.

Sakura latched her mouth on his neck, tongue tracing any available skin. He shuddered, groaning, and moving one hand to her breast and the other to grab a fistful of hair. As his hard length pressed into her stomach, her lower body undulated against him. He pulled her off his neck and he kissed her again with fervor, while she grazed her nails over his chest.

Growing more impatient, she reached down and stroked his cock while he continued to kiss her, but he quickly removed her hand, rubbing his erection against her pussy. He could feel how drenched she was, his length slid easily over her slit, every movement creating delightful friction. She whined at the feeling.

Gaara chucked at the noise, grabbing both her hands in his, slamming them down onto the bed, and giving her a pointed look.

“You are not in control,” he reminded her.

He let go of her hands and wrapped one of her legs around his waist, tracing his fingertips along her slit. Sakura moaned pathetically when he concentrated on her clit, wiggling her lower body to coax more pressure from his hand.

“Fuck,” he growled, cradling her cheek with one hand and kissing her.

She wrapped her other leg around his hip and ground her wet core onto his cock. Pleasure lapped through her in shuddering waves; she just wanted to be full of him.

Gaara had reached his limit. He spread her legs, looking down to where he lined up with her, grinding his cock over her drenched center, Gaara kissed her hard as the tip of his cock pressed to her entrance. He slowly pushed inside, spreading her delicious heat around him like a second skin. Their kiss broke as they both groaned, and when he was settled fully inside of her, it felt—transcendent. Beautiful. As if the world is finally spinning in the right direction. The feeling was like no other. If given the option, he’d be buried inside her forever. Her expression was caught between bliss and disbelief. Her green eyes were dark, her pupils dilated and blown up wide, and her pretty mouth let out a sexy little gasp at the feel of him inside her.

A low moan escaped her throat as she gripped a fistful of her own hair twitching and squeezing around him. “Daddy,” she panted.

With a sly smirk, he pulled back and thrust into her hard, and he was rewarded with a loud gasp. His biceps flexed as he held himself above her, fucking into her with a newfound rhythm.

Not satisfied with the position, Gaara yanked one of her legs up, putting one of her knees completely on his shoulder, depositing the other leg flat onto the bed and spreading her wide open. He hit her deep now, dragging his cock over all the right spots with every thrust. His hands stopped at her breasts, the tips were flushed pink, begging for his attention. Tugging on her nipples in sync with his bucking hips, he rolled and pinched them until they ached with the familiar stings of pleasure and sweet pain.

The slaps of their skin and the slick wetness between her legs echoed in her ears. His thrusts were steady, and his mouth fell open at the slapping sound that came from between them, the coil in his stomach beginning to grow tighter and tighter. Gaara’s unruly red hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. 

He gazed at her, slowing down his movements. “Sakura.”

The hand playing with breasts stopped, trailing up to settle onto her throat. His eyes flickered up to her in question. He drove into her powerfully suddenly, causing a loud moan to spill from her lips.

“Yes,” she hissed, her nails scratching the covers and shredding them.

With a decidedly predatory gleam in his darkened eyes, they resumed a fast pace, which she praised with noisy gasps. The hand around her throat held firm, and he said, “Remember your safe words Sakura.”

Unintelligible sounds escaped her with the next thrusts of his hips as she felt their combined slickness trickle down the crack of her ass. He clutched her throat, constricting it slightly, though never cutting off her breathing. Gaara drank in the sight before him greedily, watching her plead for him while looking completely inhibited, his hand around her throat, thinking it was the sexist thing he’d ever seen.

His eyes couldn’t help but trail down to watch where they were joined. She stretched her neck to look as well, and the flood of euphoria she was experiencing was amplified tenfold by the sensory overload of hearing, feeling, and seeing him fuck into her.

Sakura could feel the coil growing tighter in her core, the desire to cum was becoming too strong, and she reached her hand down to the apex of her thighs. Gaara groaned, his eyes staring at her wandering fingers touching and pinching her clitoris as he slowed down, dragging his thick cock out and pushing it back in slowly, letting her feel every inch of him. He removed the hand on her neck to reach down, opening her labia on one side with an appreciative rumble in his chest. He tore his eyes away from watching how his cock buried itself in her and he leaned down to kiss her languorously, their tongues messily sliding together. The string of spit that appeared between them they pulled apart was obscene. Both of them were a mess of sweat and saliva.

He moved to kneel over her again, putting his hand back around her throat. Her thighs tensed for a moment at the light constriction to her neck; the exhilaration so intense it made her eyes roll into the back of her head.

“Can you come for Daddy?” he rasped out, fucking into her in quick succession.

“Yes!”

His other hand went between her thighs, he pushed her own hand away, and he flicked the pad of his thumb over her clit, the pressure exactly what she needed. Sakura keened at the building euphoria. As he gradually increased the speed and pressure of his thumb, he watched her raptly.

His face was flushed, and his spikey hair was plastered to his temples and forehead, and she assumed she didn't look any better. He slowed down, angling his hips, thrusting slowly but powerfully to press on her g-spot.

Gaara brought his head down, unable to resist the urge to take one of her nipples into his mouth, his hips rhythm broken from his distraction. She whimpered at the loss of pace and at the feeling of him nipping the stiff nub of flesh on her breast, pressing it harshly against the edge of his front teeth with his tongue. She concentrated on the feeling of him suckling on her breast, the feeling of his hand around her throat, and the feeling of his rough calloused thumb rubbing her clit. Gaara grunted against her chest, sucking the other neglected tip hard, leaving it sore and bruised, before dislodging his mouth to resume thrusting into her at his previous pace. His fingers slithered off her neck, no longer able to concentrate on anything but the feeling of being inside her.

Sakura pinched both of her wet nipples and her mouth fell up as the waves started to crash into her. She tugged on her nipples more, the sensation sent a straight wave of bliss through her. Relentlessly, he rubbed her clit, circling and rolling it gently between his fingers, and finally, a rush of ecstasy washed through her as she orgasmed, her walls spasming around his cock. She arched her back until her spine was curved, her breasts thrust forward, her hazy eyes falling closed.

Watching her cum was both a divine blessing and privilege, and no other man would ever get to see it but him. The woman below him granted him such absolution and release with only her body. Her short pink hair fanned out and haloed around her head, creating the picture image of a divine being, and he wholeheartedly worshiped her.

“Gaara,” she breathed out, eyes still closed, trying to catch her breath. Her orgasm still crashing through her. 

He didn’t correct her saying the wrong name this time, too enraptured with her orgasm, and chasing his own end to care. He pounded into her again, grazing all the right spots with the undulation of his hips.

She opened her eyes weakly to watch him grind his groin into her. He trembled at the sultry look in her tired green eyes, finally succumbing to the pleasure as he climaxed deep inside of her. He collapsed onto her sweaty form, letting her leg fall off his shoulder, and she melted into his touch with quiet mewls of exhausted satisfaction. She caught a salty drop of perspiration running down the side of his jaw with the tip of her tongue. His eyes closed while he panted, trying to collect his breath, feeling her walls milk him for every last drop.

Gaara’s gaze flicked from her face to her sex, where it stopped. As he pulled out, there was a noticeable squelching noise from the mess they’d made in between her thighs. If it was possible, Sakura’s cheeks turned even pinker at the noise. Gaara watched mesmerized as milky rivers of his own cum oozed out of her entrance, the sight was immensely satisfying. Sakura looked down also, and she could see his cock glistening, white streaks of their combined essences smeared over the softening skin. The irrefutable evidence of the liberties she allowed him to take with her body, and her heart, trickled out of her, leaving a prominent wet spot on their bed. The redhead leaned forward, brushing back some of the pink hair clinging to her damp cheek and forehead.

They both basked in the glorious rapture of the aftermath, the pads of Sakura’s fingers tracing over the hot skin of Gaara’s back. With a kiss on her mouth, he fell onto the bed beside her.

The sound of their heaving breathing filled the room, though their labor panting was well earned. The sheets of their bed were completely shredded from Sakura’s nails, and their combined cum had also stained both the bed and the floor. With the haze of sex now clearing, Sakura could feel how sore her ass was from the spanking and she turned onto her front to give her buttocks some relief.

Sakura sighed as the cool air met her bruised and sore flesh. She felt the man beside her move, and the next thing she felt was Gaara’s hand coming up and caressing her ass, touching the parts where he had previously spanked her, before feeling a cool lotion being spread onto her overheated skin. Her eyes fell closed at the cool sensation of the liquid as Gaara began to massage her

“Was I too rough?” he asked, kneading the lotion into her skin.

Sakura snorted and said, “Yes. And I loved every second of it.”

Gaara’s wolfish grin appeared at her answer, continuing to knead the lotion to her skin with his fingers. She narrowed her eyes at him. Stroking his ego was always a dangerous game, but she would not deny the obvious, because she would only be lying to herself and to him.

His ministrations on her ass finished and she crawled on her elbows towards her lover, laying her sticky and sweaty chest onto his own heaving body. Her green eyes were locked onto his as she pressed the tip of her nose into his. “Thank you for punishing me, Daddy,” she whispered against his lips.

“My pleasure.” He kissed her slowly, savoring the slower more sensual pace.

He pulled back to fix her with a knowing look. “You won’t be ignoring me or disobeying me anymore… You’ll be a good girl?” he teased. Though he was mostly teasing, a part of him, the dark and dominant side of his personality greatly hoped she’d disobey him again, just to give him the opportunity to do this all over again. Gaara didn’t think he’d ever get enough of hearing her beg for Daddy.

She put her finger to her lips, and she looked up, pretending to think hard about his question before answering, “Will you punish me again if I do, Daddy?”

His answer was immediate, “Of course.”

Sakura smiled devilishly, “Then I’ll have to disobey you more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
